The present invention relates to an improved suspension package of the type comprising a frame and a hammock stretched across the frame to suspend and protect a product, and in particular to such a suspension package which is readily packed and unpacked with the product to be protected, and which provides excellent protection to the product.
Suspension packages of the general type described above are well known in the art. Luray U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,606,460, 4,606,459 and 3,853,220 (all assigned to the assignee of the present invention) disclose several effective suspension packages. As disclosed in the Luray patents, the product to be protected is enclosed in a hammock which is in turn connected at each of its ends to a respective panel pivotably mounted to a frame. When the panels are pivoted outwardly, the hammock is tensioned and the product within the hammock is suspended within the frame. The frame can be enclosed within a separate container, or alternately the frame itself may form part of a container.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved suspension package, which may be of the general type shown in the Luray patents, which is easier to use and manufacture, and which provides an improved degree of protection to the packaged product.